Prince Dr Maru Blowhole
by crazyone256
Summary: When one of Kowalski Inventions turn everyone into human, will Blowhole keep his dark secret from Skipper? Will Private keep it? Will the Lord of the East kill him? YOU HAVE TO READ IT! XD Romance later as well of Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice.**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Dr. Blowholes pov...well kind of. : P_

I hate those penguins. I am force to live with them till we figure out how to get us into our animal form, well…them really. I have a secret that I would never tell anyone. It's hard really. Kowalski haven't even notes my facial fetchers. Beside my silver hair, I also have a crescent moon on my forehead and two purple jagged lines on my cheeks. I am not really human. As I walk down the hall way to take a shower I remember what happen and how I got stuck with MORE THAN the penguins.

_Flashback…_

"_Hello peng-u-ins, nice to see you all, again." Dr. Blowhole said to all four penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, who were shocked beyond belief._

"_BLOWHOLE, what are you doing here?" Skipper yelled just then King Julien, Mort, Maurice, and Marlene._

"_Who is that!" Marlene asked to King Julien._

"_That is the smarty dolphin that has cool stuff compared to the smarty penguins." He simply said, before Mort backed up and bumped into Kowalski new invention, the Changeaniser, that have HUMAN AND DEMON DNA inside it, don't ask about the Demon part, and turn it on. After it went berserk a white light animated the room, then all went black for everyone. One of the first to wake up was Blowhole._

"_What happen?" He said to himself, and looks at his flippers, or where his flippers are suppose to be. Instead he see's hands and claws. Then he looked into a nearby mirror, he saw his old self. He turned back into Prince Maru of the Western Lands of Japan, Son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. "SHIT!" He said to himself. He continues to look back at his golden eyes and silver hair. He uses his old youkai powers and covers his marking just as Kowalski was starting to wake up. Then Blowhole notes that they were all wearing clothing. 'At least that is something.' He thought as he covers his markings. _

"_What's going on?" He asked. Blowhole, or Maru now, saw that he had black hair like all the other penguins. They all looked about 16 while only Private looked 15._

_Blowholes or Maru's Pov…_

"_We turn human."I said simply and looked at other four. King Juline had black hair with silver lining in his hair and is wearing a black shirt that said 'king' and blue jeans with no shoes, Mort had light brown hair a dark blue shirt and black jeans, Maurice had black hair as well but with brown lining a white shirt and black jeans, while Marlene had dark brown hair and was wearing a white dress. The Penguins were all wearing white shirts and blue jeans. Kowalski was freaking out on how it worked._

"_IT WORKED! I CAN'T BELIVE IT..." He was getting annoying and I wackes him lightly on the head._

"_How are we going to change back?" I made myself a dolphin to protect myself from the east so they won't smell my sent._

"_Uh…" He started and we both looked at it. It was completely destroyed. "I have no idea." I sighed. I knew I was going to die soon, I just don't know fast or long it would be till they find me. Then Private started to wake up._

"_Uggg…hun?" He looked at himself and screams that would wake everyone up and started asking question. I told them that they may stay with me at my base. Besides, they would of find out soon. They might find out my secret soon. Private was already getting suspicious on his part.  
><em>

_End flashback…_

I continue walking to the shower when I see Private waiting in front of the bathroom. "Marline is taking a shower while all I need is to use the toilet." He said simply, and I just nodded and wait on the wall, with my foot on the wall as well. "So Blowhole, if that is your real name…what is it?" He asked catching me off guard.

"None of it is your business." I said simply, but private still press on, making a compelling argument.

"I would like to call you by your real name instead of Blowhole because you're not a dolphin anymore." He stated. I wonder if he was good with secrets.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?" I simply said. All he did was nodded. I sighed. "My real name or title is Prince Maru Taisho of the Western Lands of Japan. I lied of trying to kill you. I need to keep myself busy so the Lord of the East would not kill me." I told him and he gasped.

"You mean…you turn…" He tried to say when I nodded. "I will keep this secret if it kills me." He said to me. Maybe this penguin was not all bad.

**Co-Well there you go. Yes, it's sucks and I don't expects any reviews, but I hope you like and again read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOW!**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Last time…_

"_You mean…you turn…" He tried to say when I nodded. "I will keep this secret if it kills me." He said to me. Maybe this penguin was not all bad._

_Now… Maru's or Blowhole pov…_

"Hey, Maru?" Private asked

"Yes Private?"

"When do you think the others will find out?" Gesturing his head, quickly, to the door.

"I don't know Private, but our first priority is to get jobs and maybe go to school, because we are all minors to the humans." I told him with wonder how I was treating him more like a little brother.

"What should I call you when we are not alone?" Good question, what should I call myself? After a good minute or two of thinking, I finally said, "Marcus, because if you take the 'R', 'C', and the 'S' it spell's Maru." I told him.

He smiles at my answer. "That's a great idea, Marcus." He taunted a little. I could not help, but laugh and ruffled his black hair a little. "Hey! I just brush that." He said with a mock tone as Marline FINNALY came out of the bathroom wearing her white dress.

"Sorry I took so long. I felt so good to take a hot shower instead of licking myself." She said with a smile.

"That's ok. We were just disgusting on jobs, school, and names. You, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Julien, Mort, and Maurice don't have to change names, but me and Private do because really Blowhole and Private in human school." I said with complete honesty.

"Oh sure, and why do we have to follow that plan?" Skippers voice carry out. All three of use turns our head to see Skipper at the end of the hall way with his arms crossed. "Hey it's better than being stuck in here 24/7." I told him, trying to be serous, because we were not on good terms.

"I agree with the dolphin-human." Juline said, coming from around the corner. I murmured 'Dog' under my breath though he did not here, though private on the other hand just smirk a bit.

"When does school start?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Seeing that it is still tetchily summer I say about, two weeks, that that would be enough time, to find part time jobs, for all of us." Kowalski said, coming around the corner with Mort, Rico, and Maurice.

"Minus Private, because he only looks 15 and he suppose to be 16 to get a job." Skipper said, while coming closer to use.

"True. Also we could also use some of the money here to get some of the school supplies." Rico said. We all looked at him, because he said something sane.

"Ok then…with that sane thing what Rico said out of the way…" Maurice started, "What about the name thing?"

"I am going to call myself Marcuse, but I don't know about Private." I calmly told them. I must been a little worry, because Skipper raised his eye brow.

"I think I will call myself…" Private started thinking about still, but I proposed an idea.

"Shippo." I said calmly, but it brings memory of Shippo, my mother's adopted kit. It's fitting for him.

"Shippo…I like that." Private said with a smile. The others were shocked that he like that idea.

"Let's head upstairs so we can get stuff." Private said. Everyone nodded and follow him.

"There are shoes upstairs as well if you need them." I yelled after them, but then I felt a hand grab my arm.

I saw Skipper staring at me. "You better not hurt Private," He started sternly with a cold look on his face that could match my fathers. "Or I swear," He continue with his grip tighten. It did not hurt, but I knew he meant business. "Thing will go BADLY for you." He finally said letting go of me. My arm was red.

"I would not hurt Private. Maybe train him, but not hurt him." I said simply and left as Skipper follow me to the front door. We both put shoes on and head outside with the others, and head out to the city to find supplies.

**Co-Yelp chapter two. Hope you like it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice, THREE? WOW THAT IS SO COOL!**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Last time…_

"_You better not hurt Private," He started sternly with a cold look on his face that could match my fathers. "Or I swear," He continue with his grip tighten. It did not hurt, but I knew he meant business. "Thing will go BADLY for you." He finally said letting go of me. My arm was red._

"_I would not hurt Private. Maybe train him, but not hurt him." I said simply and left as Skipper follow me to the front door. We both put shoes on and head outside with the others, and head out to the city to find supplies._

_Now… Maru's Pov. __(**A.N We are just going to call him Maru for now.)**_

After we called the school and all that we were going to be new students we went and got our supplies."That was quicker than I thought!" Mort said looking at all the new things.

Julien was also enjoying himself. "Yea let's do this again sometime." He said while looking at all the new stuff as well, including an IPod, which we got one for, everyone. Then I hear a scream, everyone else did not here it, but I did.

"Will be, right back!" I said quickly and sprint over, I heard Skipper yell for Private who was of no drought following me. I would not usually do this around humans, but I started to use some of my youkai speed and ran towards the scream to get a better sent of who scream. It smelled like the Princess of the North. I don't hear Private or Skipper anymore. I must have gone too fast for them. I wonder if she is ok?

_Unknown person pov…_

Great, just f***ing great, I was being chase by the Lord of the East son Ginta. "Come one why won't you be my mate?" He asked. I did not respond, but he grabs my arm. "Please Angel." He try's the sweet act, but that does not work with me.

"NO WAY!" I yelled as I tried to yank my arm back, but it tighten and it hurt so. I scream in pain.

"You SHALL BE MINE." He said in a slow, deadly voice.

"Please let me go." I said trying to keep the pain from getting to me.

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!" He yelled, hitting my head, hard.

"Let her go." Said a voice, Ginta turn his head and whisper

"Maru…you're…alive?" He said with pure fear in his voice. I never got a chase to look because my world gone black.

_Maru's Pov…_

"Why are you hurting Angel, The Princess of the North?" I said in a deadly voice, looking at him with pure rage waiting for the right time to attack. I hear Skipper and everyone else, but I kept my ground.

"She is my mate…" He started, but he never got to finish when I attack him with my claws and got him right in the arm.

"Angle is not YOURS. She chose's her OWN MATE!" I growled, as he let go of Angel and cradled his injured arm.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" He yelled. With pure hate and furry in his voice, I grew worried. "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER PRINCE MARU!" He continues, as he used his good arm to use his poison whip and got my chest. It not deep, but it made it bleed. He fled to tell his father I am sure. I looked at Angel and picked her up when everyone came around the corner.

"We have to take her back to base. She got hurt when someone name Ginta attacked her. I told them, my head started spinning. I use the wall to support myself. "Skipper…takes her to base. I need to help my own wound."I him handing Angel and holding my chest, then my own world went black only hearing my human name Marcus.

**Co-AWSOME! THIS IS SO COOL! THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW IN ONE DAY! OK bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice, Four…in a row. FOUR IN A ROW!**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Last time…_

"_We have to take her back to base. She got hurt when someone name Ginta attacked her. I told them, my head started spinning. I use the wall to support myself. "Skipper…takes her to base. I need to help my own wound." I him handing Angel and holding my chest, then my own world went black only hearing my human name Marcus._

_Now… Maru's Pov. _

I felt myself comeback around. Everything was blurry at first, but then things became clearer. As I try to get up I felt myself get softly push down. "You do not get up. I want to check your vital signs first." A voice said. It belongs to Kowalski, who was looking over the data. "You're lucky that slash did not hit you in the heart. You would have been dead in minutes if left untreated." He continues. "Plus that girl you brought in is still out." I looked over the bed beside mine and see Angel.

'She must have been hit harder than I thought' I mused. "How long was I out?" I put my attention to Kowalski.

He sighed. "Two and a half days." He said finally. I was shocked.

"TWO DAYS?" I yelled while sitting up, which just caused a major head ack.

"Yes two days at least. You look good on the graphs so you may get up and walk around. I will be back with everyone else." He told me and left. I turn attention to the poor girl next to me.

"Angel…" I started when she was starting to come around.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're at my base."I told her she turn around and said,

"Prince Maru?"

_Angles Pov…_

"Prince Maru?" I asked then boy who was across from me.

"Yes, but when around everyone else, you may call me Marcus." He stated calmly, calmly coming over not to seem threading. "Only Private knows about me, and around him you may call me Maru." He continues as he sat on the side of my bed.

"Where have you been? Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have been worried." I asked him, titling my head to the side a little.

"I turn myself into a dolphin so my sent could not be sense by the Lord of the East." Maru calmly said. Just then a boy, no least than 15 came in.

"MARU!" He yelled and threw himself into a hug, which he returned.

"Hey there, Private," He said ruffling the boys hair. "Don't worry I know her. Just don't tell the others." I told him.

"Ok, when am I going to start training?" Private asked. "Soon, right after school let's in, ok?" Maru asked and Private nodded with an Ok.

"Ah I see you're awake as well." A voice came from the door way.

"Hey, Kowalski," Mar~…I mean Marcus said. "This is Angel." Kowalski probably thought we already introduce our self's.

"Hello Angel. I am going to check on you vital signs, till both of you can get up and change." He said.

"Ok thank you." I simply said. After awhile he gave us the ok sign and we got up to get into proper cloths, leaving Private with Kowalski.

**Co-Well there you go Four in a row. Wow that is a lot of work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice, Ok I hope you all like this. :D I am doing it to day because I need a good feeling for a MONDAY! *Shiver* I HATE Mondays.**

**Erik-Me to. XD**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX Non of the songs are mine either.  
><strong>

_Last time…_

"_Hey, Kowalski," Mar~…I mean Marcus said. "This is Angel." Kowalski probably thought we already introduce our self's._

"_Hello Angel. I am going to check on you vital signs, till both of you can get up and change." He said._

"_Ok thank you." She simply said._ _After awhile he gave us the ok sign and we got up to get into proper cloths, leaving Private with Kowalski._

_Now… Maru's Pov._

After I got dress I headed down the hallway when I heard Skipper talking to Marlene. "So, Marlene…Do you want to hang out with me on Saturday, like the movies?" He asked her. I could not help, but smirk.

"Yea I would like that Skipper." She said a little shyly. It just turns a smirk into a grin. I am SO going to gloat this when I tell Skipper I heard most of it.

"Hello Marlene and Skipper." I said trying to make conversation. You would do it too if you had been out for two and a half days.

"Hello Blowhole." Skipper said coldly. If I had dog ears like my uncle Inuyasha they be flat pancake.

"I thought I told you to call me Marcus Skipper." I said with a slight frown.

"Yea Skipper, lighten up, he DID save that girl's life." Marlene agreed.

"I guess, but I am still keeping my eye on you, 'MARUCS.'" He said with sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"Yea, yea whatever Skipper."

"Watch it."

"Ok, ok sorry Skipper." I said holding my hands up in defiance.

"Hey, guys." A voice said behind us. It was Angel.

"Hey, Angel, so what are you going to do now?" I asked, not looking into her eyes.

"I plan maybe staying here a little while because I do have to go to school." My heart skipped a beat. I hope it was the school she was going to.

**_'You like her.'_ **I wanted to growl, but that would be bad. My youkai was back.

_'Oh no not you again.'_

_**'Yea me again. Ever since you turn us into a dolphin I COULD NOT COMMUNICATE!**_

_'I thought that was good.'_

_**'Oh don't get cheeky with me you baka.'**_

_'You do know you are also calling yourself a baka.'_

**'GRRR...THIS IS NOT OVER! I SHALL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS!'**

_'Yea, yea whatever just go back to sleep.' _When my youkai was finally silenced I asked her, "Which school?" I try to calmly asked, but DANG it was hard not to look at her.

"The closest high school here, which is the, public school I believe."

"New High School you mean?" Please say yes…

"Yelp, that one, why?" She said, I finally looked at her with a smile.

"That's the same school were going to." Then Marlene squealed.

"I won't have to be the only girl here!" Angle smiled when Marlene said that, and started to talk about girly stuff.

_Time Skip… Monday…*Shiver, I hate Mondays.*_

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…' "SHUT UP!" I yelled banging the alarm clock with my fist. I tried to go back to sleep then more beeping. "Fine you win." I said down fallen turning off the clock the right way and getting into the shower. On the radio I hear the '_Eye of the Tiger_.' I smiled because I reminded me of My Uncle, always trying to get to the top. After I got out I got into blue jeans, a gray t-shirt with the sign of the western lands on it and white tennis shoes. I don't even try to brush my hair just yet. I walked, or stalked more like it, to the kitchen and made my some bacon, eggs, and toast. I hear '_Dance with the Devil_' I started to sing it

_Angles Pov…_

I was heading down stairs because I smelled food, then I hear singing.

__Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.__

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
><em>Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.<em>

It was Maru. I have to admit he was good. A little dark, but I guess he gets that from Sesshomaru. _  
><em>

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

Private, Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico came down and herd the singing. "That is amazing." Private said with awe. "Yes, yes it is." I replied as everyone else came down. 

___[Chorus:]__  
>Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._  
><em>Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.<em>

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_[Chorus]_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_[Chorus]_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye._

Everyone, even Skipper, applauded. "That was great Marcus!" Rico said with his crazy insane smile. "Yes the dolphin is a greaty wonder singer!" Julien said. I here Maru or Marcus muttered 'Dog' under his breath. This was going to be a good day.

**Co-I hope you like it and please READ AND REVIEW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice, Ok I hope you all like this. :D **

**Erik-Me to. XD**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Last time…_

_Everyone, even Skipper, applauded. "That was great Marcus!" Rico said with his crazy insane smile._ "_Yes the dolphin is a greaty wonder singer!" Julien said. I here Maru or Marcus muttered 'Dog' under his breath. This was going to be a good day._ _Now… Maru's Pov. _

"Umm…where is room 109?" I asked a teacher with blond-brown hair. I was taking _Japanese history 101._

"Oh! I am sorry I did not see you there. Down the hall and take the second left." She said kindly. I thanked her and went on my way. Everyone had different classes so we will meet up at lunch, but I have gym with Skipper, yippee for me. As I entered the class room I smelled someone familiar.

It was the teacher that made me wanted to kick him out the door. His name was Mr. Jaken, my dad will find out SOONER than I thought. "Hello my name is Mr. Jaken. We shall introduce ourselves today." He said in his frog voice. "Do we have any voluntaries?" He asked. I just shrunk not to be seen. When Jaken's eyes laid on me his eyes widen. "Will you share with the class Mr. Marcus?" Shit. He was on to me.

I got up to the front of the class. "Hello my name is Marcus Tashie and I like science." I said bluntly.

"Mr. Tahie, will you come into my office for a moment to talk about your behavior." WHY IS HE ON TO ME? I gowned and went into his office. The moment he closes the door, he gets on his hands and knees bowing. "I am so sorry Prince Maru… "

"That is not necessary Jaken. Beside I came here to protect myself from the east."

"…but Prince Maru your mother and father are worried…" He started I just wave my hand and he silenced

"You may send them a note, but not my location do you understand Jaken?"

"Yes Prince Maru!" He stated

"Now this is I want you to wright."

_Time Skip…_

"Food…" Was all Rico said and he started eating. I started eating as well when Private came up to me.

"Hey Shippo what's up?"

"Well…you see there is this girl…" He started then a female, Princess of the South to be more processed, tackled him.

"Hello Privie-poo." She said. I could not help, but smirk.

"Hey…Lilly, what do you want?" Private asked.

"To see you," She giggled. "Hello Maru!" She said to me.

"Hi Lilly, but call me Marcus around everyone else beside Angel and Private already knows…"

"Know what?" I looked behind me and see Kowalski.

"Oh…hi Kowalski I did not see you there…" I stated he gave me the 'Tell me or I will tell Skipper look' "I will tell you everything after school." I sighed in defeat.

"You better, because I want to know why, and how you know these girls and why Private knows as well." He said as he turn and left, leaving us worrying.

_Japan Kagome's Pov…_

I was watching the clouds, I was thinking about our loss son, Maru. Sesshomaru was sitting next to me, playing with my hair, looking at it fondly. Then suddenly the door burst open and closed with a loud bang! We both turn around to see a servant holding a letter. Sesshomaru got up, took the letter and readied it. His eyes widen. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Take a look at this." Was all he said when I got up, and I started reading the letter.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome,_

_I, Jaken, have some news that you might be happy to hear. Your Son, Prince Maru of the Western Lands is alive and well. He is at the school with Princess Angel and Princess Lilly. He does not wish to reveal his location, because he fears that the Lord of the East might hunt him down. He wanted you to know that he is safe and that he loves you both. He will try and find his way home after awhile, maybe when things clear up a bit. I hope this information will rest some of your unrest souls. He will be fine. I will keep my eyes on him and his friends. I hope both are well.  
><em>

_Sincerely, Jaken_

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed, for the first time in years I smiled. "He is in good hands and we shall see him soon."

"Yes, yes we shall. Not right now though, but soon." He also smiled, taking my hand looking at the clouds and a new day.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love?"

"May I please wright a letter as well?"

"Yes you may my dear." I smiled.

"Thank you." I kissed him and walked to the study to wright him a letter,

_Dear Prince Maru of the Western Lands, Our son,_

_Maru, you have no idea how me and your father are lost for words that you are safe. When Jaken told us we were shell shocked. I wish that we could have been with you, and that we could spent every moment reliving all our lost moments together. We miss you so, and...I am so sorry we could not have been there for you my son. Our son, we love you with all our hearts. I just wish...that we could have a different life for you, a life where we could just be together. What's done is done and I just hope you know that we shall always love you. No matter what, we will always be with you and support your chooses. We love you our son._

_Love, Your loving parents._

"Please let this letter get to you safely my son." I whisper to the wind as I walked outside once more. Hoping he might here these words of love.

**Co-YES! I hope everything will go well! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-Me and my ideas, they are going to kill me. If I don't post this will stay in my brain till I do, weird isn't it?**

**Erik-No kidding.**

**Co-I hope you like it. First PoM and Inuyasha cross over fic so please be nice, Ok I hope you all like this. :D **

**Erik-Me to. XD**

**Disclamer: NOT MINE! I wish tough. DX**

_Last time…_

_"Please let this letter get to you safely my son." I whisper to the wind as I walked outside once more. Hoping he might here these words of love._ _Now… Maru's Pov. _

"…and that's what happened." I told Kowalski. He looked stun, crazy, calm, and angry all at the same time. Which was, pretty, funny. For he, looked like a jacked up youkia, ready to fight a Reese's Peanut Butter cup, and failing badly.

"So you're a…Prince?"

"That's what I said." I shook my head.

"So…you, Angel, and Lilly…are…?"

"Yes. We are next in line to be the Lord and the Lady's of youkai modern Japan." I told him, AGAIN, as Lilly was getting closer to Private. "You promise you won't tell Skipper, about my real life, and training Private?"

He started at me. "…For now, but I WILL tell him when he ask me."

"…Fine." I said simply when the door bell rang "I got it." I got up and went to the door to see Jaken holding out a letter to me. I started to read it.

_Dear Prince Maru of the Western Lands, Our son,_

_Maru, you have no idea how me and your father are lost for words that you are safe. When Jaken told us we were shell shocked. I wish that we could have been with you, and that we could spent every moment reliving all our lost moments together. We miss you so, and...I am so sorry we could not have been there for you my son. Our son, we love you with all our hearts. I just wish...that we could have a different life for you, a life where we could just be together. What's done is done and I just hope you know that we shall always love you. No matter what, we will always be with you and support your chooses. We love you our son._

_Love, Your loving parents._

I looked at it as if my life depended on it. "Jaken I will write back, give me a moment." I got pencil and paper and started writing. All three started to look over my shoulder, wondering what I was going to wright.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am glad you are also safe and you got Jaken's letter. I am starting school with Angel and Lilly of course, you might already know that. I think Lilly have a thing for a friend of mine named Private, but during school hours and when were in public places we call him Shippo! He likes the name a lot. How is Shippo by the way? Is he good? I do hope so. Private almost acts like him from time to time! Skipper is a little like Uncle Inuyasha, because he is a little up tight, but he cares more for him friends than anything else unlike him. Haha, well I shall end this letter here. I pray this get to you safely._

_You're Son, Maru._

I close up the letter and hand it to Jaken. Kowalski was looking over my shoulder the whole time. He looked at me when I turn to them. "You better keep that letter from Skipper or he will start asking questions." He said simply and walked away with me, Private, and Lilly staring at him.

"Will everything be OK, Maru?" Private asked, while both looked at me.

"I think so Private, I think so."

**Co-I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS! PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
